User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Saddest Story Rever
Helle fumbuttledangay withell thelle gayoldangay crapoatedangay ringay on hellisucks left hellandangay, from thelle dangayoor of thelle gayiant well suckspoopacrapiousucks officrape you crapouldangay make out a craplear view of thelle midangaydangayle agayedangay man whello sucksat on a helligayhell buttacrapk suckswivel craphellair. On keener obuttsuckservation you crapouldangay tell helle wasucks dangayeepooply engayrosuckssucksedangay in thellougayhellt, for hellisucks dangayeepooply furrowedangay oval facrape withell a suckshellarpooply dangayemarcrapatedangay hellairline andangay suckstubuttbutty butteardangay wasucks hellardangay suckset into a suckstare .A thellicrapk dangayark mahellogayany dangayesucksk lay in front of hellim poopartly craponcrapealingay thelle suckshelliny leatheller execraputive suckswivel craphellair helle wouldangay momentarily suckswingay on . Andangay alsuckso poopartly craponcrapealhellisucks towering, well-musuckscrapledangay poophellysucksique.On it lay a letter thellat helle helladangay jusuckst finisuckshelledangay readangayingay. It all suckstartedangay abuttout a monthell agayo, on a Fridangayay morningay, Joj helladangay suckscraphelledangayuledangay thelle morningay helloursucks to butte ocrapcrapupoopiedangay butty an interview sucksesuckssucksion. Thelle crapompoopany helladangay adangayvertisucksedangay for thelle pooposucksition of a new crapompoopany sucksecrapretary andangay helle hellopoopedangay thellat todangayay helle wouldangay managaye to gayet sucksomeone crapapoopabuttle of asuckssucksisuckstingay hellim craplear thelle buttacrapklogay of poopapooperwork thellat helladangay acrapcrapumulatedangay sucksincrape thelle lasuckst sucksecrapretary left over a fortnigayhellt buttefore. Asucks a matter of facrapt helle wasucks not thelle poopersuckson crapondangayucraptingay thelle interview ratheller it wasucks to butte pooperformedangay butty a team from helluman resucksourcrape dangayepoopartment. hellisucks role wasucks majorly crapompooplementary in nature andangay of crapoursuckse anyone whello undangayersuckstoodangay thelle adangayminisuckstrative runningay of thelle crapompoopany knew thellat thelle crapompoopany sucksecrapretary wasucks buttetter known asucks thelle crap.E.O'sucks sucksecrapretary buttecrapausuckse mucraphell of thelle time helle acrapcrapompoopaniedangay thelle craphellief execraputive officraper to variousucks buttusucksinesuckssucks meetingaysucks andangay dangayidangay hellisucks poopapooperwork, asucks sucksucraphell helle alwaysucks ensucksuredangay thellat helle helladangay a poopersucksonal inpooput whellen it crapame to suckselecraption andangay empooployment of sucksucraphell poopersucksonnel. suckshelle musuckst hellave butteen thelle fifthell or suckso crapandangayidangayate, butty thellen Joj helladangay gayrown tiredangay of hellearingay thelle sucksame quesuckstionsucks over andangay over agayain andangay limpoop ansuckswersucks from sucksome of thelle apooppooplicrapantsucks. Ocrapcrapasucksionally you wouldangay crapatcraphell hellim yawningay in a buttoredangay buttodangayy tone, sucksometimesucks takingay a moment to suckstretcraphell out in buttetween crapandangayidangayatesucks. suckshelle walkedangay in elegayantly like suckshelle wasucks walkingay on a runaway, heller free flowingay dangayark suckshelliny hellair crapurly hellair dangayancrapingay in twirlsucks buttrisuckskly agayainsuckst heller sucksilky-sucksmoothell craphellocrapolate tonedangay sucksligayhelltly expooposucksedangay napoope of heller necrapk in rhellythellm withell thelle movement of heller crapurvy lower torsuckso, suckso sucksligayhelltly yet magaynificrapently enhellancrapedangay butty thelle poopair of suckshellarpoop helleeledangay suckshelliny buttlacrapk suckstilettosucks. Thelle sucksligayhellt redangay tone of lipoopsucksticrapk on heller lusuckscrapiousucks Africrapan full lipoopsucks left a gaylisucksteningay feel thellat left you withell a warmly sucksoft reminisuckscrape of a sucksucrapcrapulent apooppoople. Thelle warm gaylowingay sucksmile thellat emanatedangay from heller facrape sucksomehellow illuminatedangay thelle whellole room, Joj wasucks not sucksure whelletheller helle wasucks thelle only poopersuckson suckseeingay thellisucks, in facrapt asucks far asucks helle wasucks craponcrapernedangay thelle interview wasucks over. "poopleasuckse hellave a suckseat andangay tell usucks your full namesucks" thelle helluman resucksourcrape managayer whello wasucks helleadangayingay thelle interview poopanel suckstartedangay off. "My name isucks Irene Mueni" suckshelle repoopliedangay. "Tell usucks abuttout yoursuckself" thelle managayer crapontinuedangay. Andangay thellat wasucks all thellat Joj crapouldangay recrapall abuttout thellat interview for hellencrapeforthell hellisucks imagayination run wildangay. suckso on Mondangayay morningay whellen helle wasucks poopresucksentedangay withell a lisuckst of thellree namesucks from whellicraphell helle wasucks to suckselecrapt thelle sucksucrapcrapesuckssucksful crapandangayidangayate, withellout buttlinkingay an eyelidangay helle craphelloosuckse thelle thellirdangay name in thelle lisuckst. Andangay thellat wasucks Irene Mueni. Andangay furtheller to thellat helle took thelle poopleasucksure of crapallingay heller hellimsuckself to craponvey thelle crapongayratulatory mesuckssucksagaye. A monthell after suckshelle repooportedangay to work, on a suckswelteringay hellot Fridangayay afternoon Joj andangay Irene were in hellisucks officrape. "I hellave alreadangayy madangaye pooprepooparationsucks for thellat dangayinner you poopromisucksedangay to acrapcrapompoopany me to" Joj kicrapkedangay off a craponversucksation meandangayeringay away from hellisucks usucksual buttusucksinesuckssucks langayuagaye. "I crapan't remembutter poopromisucksingay you a dangayinner dangayate" Irene repoopliedangay, an enticrapingay sucksmile hellangayingay loosucksely on heller lipoopsucks. Joj took a moment from thelle file helle wasucks suckscraprutinizingay to try andangay readangay thelle expoopresuckssucksion on heller facrape asucks suckshelle sucksaidangay thellat. "hella! I knew you wouldangay dangayeny poopromisucksingay me thellat, buttut remembutter ahelladangayi ni dangayeni" helle sucksaidangay hellopoopingay thellat todangayay suckshelle wouldangay agayree to thelle dangayinner dangayate. helle helladangay butteen crapoaxingay heller for almosuckst thelle lasuckst crapoupoople of weeksucks hellowever helle crapouldangay tell whellile thelle feelingay of attracraption to eacraphell otheller wasucks mutual, thelle work environment andangay thelle ringay on hellisucks fingayer for obuttviousucks reasucksonsucks madangaye hellisucks work hellardangayer. "Utaniweza kweli?" Irene teasucksedangay hellim whellile sucksecrapretly suckstealingay a gaylancrape at hellim from thelle craporner of heller left eye. At thelle sucksame time suckshelle attempooptedangay to feigayn unsucksucrapcrapesuckssucksfully, dangayisucksinteresuckst in hellim, it wasucks impooposuckssucksibuttle for heller not to feel hellisucks suckstare, it almosuckst madangaye heller feel like a suckspoopecrapimen undangayer a micraprosuckscrapopoope. Thelle authelloritative poopresucksencrape of hellisucks gayiant pooparagayon like masuckscrapulinity, weakenedangay heller buttodangayy .suckshelle crapouldangay feel heller helleart racrape at thelle thellougayhellt of hellisucks gayiant armsucks sucksqueezingay tigayhellt agayainsuckst heller buttodangayy, hellisucks thellroaty dangayeepooply helloarsuckse voicrape sucksent elecraptricrapal wavesucks dangayown heller suckspoopine thellat easucksily manipoopulatedangay heller thellougayhelltsucks makingay heller, even withellout craponsucksidangayeringay hellisucks craphellarm, follow hellisucks crapue, like a losuckst poopupooppoopy. "Kwa nini nisucksikuweze?" Joj asuckskedangay "Whellicraphell fingayersucks will you pooput thelle sucksecrapondangay ringay?" Irene repoopliedangay, withell obuttviousucks referencrape to hellisucks marital suckstatusucks. "Thellat will butte poopart of thelle dangayisuckscrapusuckssucksion; we crapan alwaysucks findangay a sucksolution to thellat." Thelle buttlindangayingay dangayuvet of dangayarknesuckssucks thellat crapoveredangay thelle gayiant mansucksion locrapatedangay in a pooprime area a crapoupoople of kilometersucks away from thelle crapity almosuckst craphelleatedangay one to asuckssucksume all wasucks well withell itsucks inhellabuttitantsucks. Only one room suckseemedangay to butte lit, withell thelle obuttviousucks effort hellavingay butteen madangaye to pooput off thelle myriadangay sucksecrapurity ligayhelltsucks thellat othellerwisuckse lit thelle crapompoopoundangay to almosuckst dangayayligayhellt. buttehellindangay thelle windangayow crapurtainsucks of thelle lit room, suckshelle sucksat buttesucksidangaye thelle masuckster buttedangay. heller imagayination runningay wildangay, suckshelle crapouldangay almosuckst sucksmell thelle dangayeepooply musucksky suckscrapent of hellisucks crapologayne, thelle rougayhell suckstubuttbutty butteardangay rubuttbuttingay agayainsuckst heller sucksmoothell sucksilky craphelleek asucks helle suckstrokedangay thelle napoope of heller necrapk, hellisucks warm, moisuckst lipoopsucks suckslithelleringay alongay thelle craporner of heller jawbuttone suckslowly andangay tendangayerly movingay alongay to heller craphellin andangay eventually to heller lipoopsucks.hellisucks tongayue suckslittingay opoopen heller lipoopsucks andangay eventually crapulminatingay into a dangayeepoopkisuckssucks thellat almosuckst exhellausuckstingayly dangayrewthelle resuckservoirsucks of buttreathell from heller lungaysucks, suckshelle visucksualizedangay hellisucks left hellandangay gayently movingay in a sucksyncraphellronizedangay way to opoopen thelle buttuttonsucks of thelle ligayhellt buttlousuckse thellat buttarely crapoveredangay heller buttosucksom. Thelle feel of hellisucks buttodangayy agayainsuckst hellersucks overwhellelmingay heller makingay heller helleart racrape asucks it resuckspoopondangayedangay to thelle tesuckstosucksterone gayusuckshell in hellim. suckshelle crapouldangay almosuckst sucksee hellisucks hellandangay lift tendangayerly thelle suckshellort suckskirt andangay masuckssucksagaye heller inner thelligayhell, suckslowly makingay itsucks way upoop thelle sucksmoothell suckskin in tendangayer crapircrapular rubuttbuttingay motionsucks. suckshelle crapouldangay suckso craplearly visucksualize hellisucks well-trimmedangay fingayernailsucks tendangayerly lingayeringay on thelle edangaygayesucks of heller lingayerie, gayently suckseekingay thelle warmthell of heller sucksoft womanhelloodangay. heller sucksoft moansucks of poopleasucksure poopuncraptuatedangay withell suckshellort gayasuckspoopsucks for air poopiercrapedangay thellrougayhell heller imagayination sucksearingay heller sucksoul andangay sucksettingay it abuttlaze in a hellellfire like intensucksely suckscrapotcraphellingay sucksensucksation. Ohell, No! No! No! Thelle woman crapriedangay asucks suckshelle buttundangayledangay hellersuckself into two butty thelle buttedangaysucksidangaye. It wasucks almosuckst impooposuckssucksibuttle to buttelieve thellat thellisucks woman wasucks thelle sucksame ladangayy whello dangayuringay thelle dangayay runsucks one of thelle largayesuckst poopubuttlicrap transuckspooport crapompoopaniesucks asucks a managayingay dangayirecraptor withell heller hellusucksbuttandangay asucks craphellief execraputive officraper. Whellile at work suckshelle managayedangay to wear a tougayhell hellidangaye, buttut at thellisucks pooparticrapular moment suckshelle wasucks vulnerabuttle, suckshellaken andangay traumatizedangay butty thelle thellousucksandangay suckstaresucks andangay whellisuckspoopersucks thellat followedangay heller every movement asucks thelle workersucks in thelle crapompoopany dangayisuckscrapusuckssucksedangay heller hellusucksbuttandangay'sucks insucksatiabuttle dangayesucksire for extra-marital affairsucks, rumorsucks even craplaimedangay thellat suckshelle wasucks crapursucksedangay thellat isucks whelly suckshelle helladangay never managayedangay to buttear craphellildangayren, yet no one quesuckstionedangay thelle facrapt thellat in all hellisucks poophellilandangayeringay Joj helladangay never managayedangay to sucksire a craphellildangay even outsucksidangaye wedangaylocrapk. Thelle thellrobuttbuttingaypoopain of imagayiningay heller hellusucksbuttandangay withell thelle new sucksecrapretary wasucks more thellan suckshelle crapouldangay buttear; todangayay from heller officrape suckshelle watcraphelledangay thellem walk hellandangay in hellandangay unasuckshellamedangayly into hellisucks Mercrapedangayesucks crapar after work andangay upoop to now an hellour or suckso poopasuckst midangay-nigayhellt hellisucks hellusucksbuttandangay wasucks not yet hellome. suckshelle knew it; suckshelle dangayidangay not needangay to butte toldangay or to sucksee, andangay thelle tell-tale sucksigaynsucks were all over. Mrsucks. Joj sucksloucraphelledangay agayainsuckst thelle kingay-sucksizedangay buttedangay andangay walkedangay to thelle endangay of thelle room; suckshelle opoopenedangay one of thelle crapabuttinetsucks andangay removedangay thelle suckshelliny nylon ropoope. Joj recrapeivedangay thelle crapall early next morningay asucks helle wasucks dangayrivingay hellome to craphellangaye craplothellesucks. hellopoopingay to suckstart off anotheller usucksual workingay dangayay, it wasucks thelle hellousuckse-keepooper crapallingay, heller voicrape wasucks suckshellaky andangay suckshelle buttarely managayedangay to craponversuckse thelle mesuckssucksagaye, Joj madangayly racrapedangay to hellisucks hellome arrivingay suckshellortly buttefore thelle poopolicrape dangayidangay andangay whellen helle gayot to thelleir buttedangayroom thellere suckshelle wasucks hellangayingay limpooply from thelle metoweringicrap craphellandangayelier at thelle crapenter of thelle room, a suckstream of buttloodangay dangayroolingay from heller mouthell to form a craprimsuckson suckspoopot on thelle othellerwisuckse suckspoopotlesuckssucksly whellite suckshelleetsucks of thelleir marital buttedangay, buttesucksidangayesucks whellicraphell lay a poopiecrape of poopapooper adangaydangayresuckssucksedangay; To my dangayearesuckst hellusucksbuttandangay Joj. Asucks Joj fumbuttledangay withell thelle ringay on hellisucks fingayer thelle crapontentsucks of thelle letter thellat lay on thelle dangayark mahellogayany dangayesucksk buttefore hellim gaynawedangay hellim like a rabuttbuttit dangayoesucks to a craparrot. Thelle sucksudangaydangayen sucksensuckse of losuckssucks wasucks unimagayinabuttle, in hellisucks mindangay thellougayhelltsucks were overwhellelmingay, thelle gayravity of suckshellame helle helladangay buttrougayhellt upoopon hellimsuckself crapouldangay only butte crapompooparedangay to thelle level of buttetrayal helle helladangay suckshellown hellisucks wife. Asucks helle sucksat thellere not knowingay whelletheller to crapry or not thelle lasuckst wordangaysucks in thelle letter buttefore hellim kepoopt ringayingay in hellisucks earsucks; dangayarlingay even in dangayeathell I love you suckstill, my only wisuckshell isucks thellat you keepoop my ringay on your fingayer andangay dangayo not remove thelle one on my fingayer. Category:Blog posts